


Happy Birthday!

by Galadriel34



Series: My Wallpapers [100]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Birthday, Community: 1_million_words, Gift Art, M/M, O'Caan, Wallpaper, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:37:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel34/pseuds/Galadriel34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday to you! I hope you had a beautiful day!</p><p>(And for Day 33)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amarylissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylissa/gifts).



[ ](http://s80.photobucket.com/user/galadriel34/media/My%20wallpapers/Hawaii%20Five-0/mcdanno2.jpg.html)

 

click for the full size


End file.
